This invention relates to improvements in sanding block of the type adaptable for use with continuous loop sanding belts used with electric belt sanders.
More particularly, this invention relates to the type of sanding block that includes a pair of like cross sections which may be of equal or unequal lengths, disposed in coplanar relationship and normally held in spaced relationship by a relatively strong spring means to provide tension on an attached endless belt. Such types of sanding blocks are well known as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,400,928, 2,761,257, 3,106,806, and 5,172,524.
This type of sanding block usually includes one or more dowel pins on one component that are slidably and removably journalled in corresponding spring locked sockets of the other component and with this type of block, the two components are manually pressed or wedged together, while at the same time handling the belt for mounting or removal. While this is basically a simple task, since the two components are freely movable relative to each other only to a point which will exert the appropriate amount of pressure on the endless belt which surrounds it. Any loss of the manual grip on the pressed together components before the belt is adequately in place will result in the components moving away from each other under the force of the springs. Depending on the strength of the springs being used, and to prevent one of the components from being propelled in a projectile like fashion to cause injury or damage in addition to the inconvenience and nuisance involved, one approach to this problem is to glue the one end of the one or more dowel pins to one of the component parts, attach the springs tightly to the other end of the one or more dowel pins, insert the dowel pins with springs tightly attached into a pre drilled hole or holes in the other component.
Once the one or more dowel pins, secure with springs attached, are inserted into the properly aligned hole or holes one or more appropriate screw or screws are screwed into the upper flat plane of the sanding block so that it or they connect properly with the inserted spring internally located in one of the components and hold the spring or springs and two components together so that they are inseparable. This present invention represents a different novel and simple but effective means for accomplishing the same purpose and solution to the problem.
It has been observed in the use of a two component sanding block as characterized, that if the belt should accidentally come off due to wear, tearing, or otherwise, the two components will also move apart as described. This is a serious disadvantage with this type of block and, accordingly, another object of this invention is to provide a means to keep the two components of such a sanding block from complete separation with or without the belt.
Considerable trial and error in the construction of this sanding block has resulted in a workable shape which offers four different sanding surfaces and the ability to sand flat planes as well as to poke into narrow or unflat aspects of the piece being worked on.
Appropriate grooves have been fashioned along the sides of one component for secure finger grip. The spring mechanism is constructed to both hold the belt securely in place for hard sanding and also permit the user ease in forwarding or reversing the belt while in use in order to permit movement away from a used surface to a new and unused surface of the belts 360% circumference.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.